The Underland
The Underland is a series of massive caverns that stretch underneath the Provinces of Cyrodiil, Valenwood, and Elsewyr. Discovered in 4E 2 by Arik Morgan, it is an amazing and fantastical place. The inhabitants that lived there became changed, going from normal Races to bizarre and strange ones. It is the largest cavern system ever to be found on Nirn, and is inhabited by: Redguards, Bosmer, Nords, Orcs, Bretons, Imperials, Argonians, Altmer, Dunmer, and Khajiit. Few people knew of the Underland, until it was talked about in a book by Telim Oakvale. History Arik Morgan, the founder of the Morgan Dynasty, discovered a Map of the Underland during the Oblivion Crisis, when he went into the Deadlands with Agatha Tira. He had no idea why Mehrunes Dagon would have maps of a cavern system, but he eventually discovered its uses. Playing on the terrified emotions of each of the different races, he led the different ethnic groups into the Underland, and helped them found cities for safety. Almost immediately, the people grouped together for defense against the Daedra, before the change happened. The Redguards allied themselves with the Argonians, Nords, Khajiit, and Orcs. Eventually, the Great Change happened. The Redguards became shorter, and gained purple eyes, and elven ears. The Khajiit grew purple fur, and gained the ability to see without eyes. The Bosmer became savage, and wolf-like, and devoured and attacked everyone they could. The Nords became, essentially, smaller dragons, and their alliance with the Redguards kept. The Redguards now used the Under-Nords as mounts. Many other changes happened to the other inhabitants of Underland, but these are the most well-known. Great Wars began to rock the Underland, as alliances shifted, and broke. The Bosmer devoured the Altmer, Argonians, and Bretons, and soon began to attack the Firesnow Alliance of the Nords, Redguards, and Khajiit. Eventually, when their 'God-King' returned, he joined with the Firesnow alliance, as he deemed these denizens the most worthy of his assistance. However, eventually, Arik, the King, decided he had enough of ruling. He returned to the surface, and formed the House of Morgan. Each Morgan child heard of the Underland, and was told of their chance to rule, if they were elected in the vote. The great city of the Redguards, Strosia, has been through many wars, including: The Firesnow Split, a civil war between the Redguards and the Nords on one side, and the Khajiit on the other. The outcome: They settled their differences, but the Redguards and the Nords gained some of the Khajiit land; The Fire-Siege of Valengrove, a war against the Bosmer, in which the Firesnow Alliance first went into open war. The outcome: The Firesnow Alliance was driven back, after laying waste to the city of the Bosmer. The Bosmer were never able to build a city, again. The Massacre of Mournsguard, a sneak attack by the Redguards against the Dunmer, as ordered by Arius Morgan. The outcome: The Genocide of the Dunmer began, and every Dunmer in the Underland was destroyed. The Siege of Strosia, an attack on the city by the Bosmer, was an attack during the reign of Maria Harin. The outcome: The Redguards officially declared war on the Bosmer, for the second time. The Second Mssacre at Mournsgard, a battle between the Firesnow Aliiance and the Bosmer, in the ruins of Mournsguard. The outcome: The Bosmer were completely destroyed, and driven back to Valensgrove. The Firesnow alliance regained the Ruins of Mournsguard. Great Rulers of the Underland and their Mounts Arik Morgan: First King and true ruler of the Underland, Arik never had a mount. Every Underlander, no matter what race, reveres him as their God-King, though many have forgotten his name. He was the only ruler not to fight in a battle. Arinat Morgan: Second King of the Underland. He never had a mount, either. Was present during the Firesnow Split. Kinval Morgan: The seventh King of the Underland. He was present during the Great Change, and was the first ruler to have a mount. His Dragon was named Kenvic, and was a green dragon and great general. Arius Morgan: The seventeenth Ruler of the Underland, he ordered the massacre of Mournsguard. Rode a black dragon named Destus, and was a tyrannical king and overlord. Rick Morgan: The eighteenth King of the Underland, he was the leader who rebuilt the Underland after his father's disastrous reign. He rode a blue dragon named Morskar, who was a great advisor and fighter. Maria Harin: The twenty-fourth ruler of the Underland, she became a great ruler. She was a member of the Original companionship, and helped defeat the tyrant, Telemachus Dion. She eventually gained a red dragon, named Skirra, who helped her be a kind and generous ruler. She was present during the Siege of Strosia.